Reverse Past Reality
by Metei
Summary: Naruto had stolen the Juubi and killed Obito. He stopped the fourth shinobi war and was really happy. However he botched everything up and returned to the past. He knew this would happen except for one thing. He was a GIRL.
1. Prolouge

"You ruined **EVERYTHING!**"

A man with an orange mask with a swirl pattern yelled at a blonde haired teen. The teen had short, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes that now had faint rings in it. He also had three whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, black ANBU pants and a dark green vest over his shirt. Over his vest, he wore a red cloak with black flames on the bottom, similar to his father's. He had a headband over his forehead that signified that he was a shinobi of Konoha. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

The man with the orange mask had short black hair that was similar to Naruto's. The orange mask covered his face except for two holes that his eyes were. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. He was Tobi or Obito Uchiha.

Silver wisps of chakra were coming out of Naruto as he walked towards the angered Tobi. His eyes changed from the usual blue to silver with slits. The reason he had silver chakra instead of blue or red from his tenant was because Tobi failed in sealing the Kyuubi away; instead the Kyuubi pulled his chakra back, unintentionally grasping the other Bijuu's that were sealed in it. The result was that Naruto got a TREMENDOUS boost of chakra in his exhausted state and killed all the Zetsu's that tried to fuck with him... and he also became the new Juubi Jinchuuriki.

"Please, I didn't ruin anything. It was your fault for not checking if Kurama was unconscious, sleeping or anything like that. It would've been easier if you've just used that sharingan on me, god and you're supposed to be smart but you're just an idiot"

Tobi was seeing red and rushed at him. Not a good idea if your opponent was the FUCKING JUUBI JINCHUURIKI.

"God you're an idiot" Naruto muttered at the crazed Uchiha that was rushing at him. The silver chakra engulfed his entire body, enhancing his abilities.

"Let's do this"

-RPR-

A group of ninjas ran towards where they felt the surge of two chakra signatures clashing against each other; however if the sensors concentrated a bit, they would feel that one of the chakra signature was decreasing at a fast rate; it was as if the other person was _draining_ the other ones chakra. This did not sit well with the leader of the group when he was informed by his sensors. He had grey gravity defying hair and a mask over his mouth. His hitai-ate was covering his left eye. He was Kakashi Hatake. He was worried about Naruto since the sensors told him that was where his chakra signature was along with Obito's. Fearing the worst, he ordered all to speed up with chakra dashes.

-RPR-

Obito was crawling out of one of many craters that littered the ground. His entire right side was missing and a white substance oozed out; clearly something from a Zetsu which came from Hashirama Senju's DNA. He was thankful that he can't feel any type of pain from his right side since it got crushed and reformed thanks to Madara Uchiha.

Naruto looked down from the sky, glaring at the surviving Uchiha. He sighed and lifted his right hand in the air. He made a clone without any hand seals and made it move its hands towards his rights. A silver rasengan started to form in his hand, which in turn, turned into a rasenshuriken thanks to his clone. He made a rasengan without his clones since the Juubi was helping him by his chakra cloak.

"You know, I thought you would've died from that last attack; but it seems you somehow survived. But then again, like all diseases, you just won't die; not unless something stronger finishes it off; so take THIS! Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto threw the rasenshuriken at Obito when his clone was busy making hand seals.

"Katon: Rasenshuriken!" The clone unleashed a massive fire, aiming at the rasenshuriken. Since the jutsu was moulded with wind chakra, it added fuel to the fire chakra, making the fire engulf the shuriken and turning into a rasenshuriken on fire.

Obito watched the shuriken whizzing towards him. He closed his eyes and waited until the rasenshuriken was in front of him. He opened his eyes and became intangible. He predicted that Naruto would use his rasenshuriken on him and waited; it was all according to his plan. What he didn't account for was that the rasenshuriken started to shrink and distort. He didn't have enough time to become intangible again since there was Kakashi with a raikiri at the ready if the rasenshuriken didn't hit him.

'Damn you Kakashi. Ruin everything along with the damn brat' Obito became intangible again, thus making him vulnerable to Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened and he closed the distance between him and Obito. Obito allowed a smirk crawl onto his face, making Kakashi wary. The reason Obito was smirking was that Kakashi didn't have enough time to completely transport the rasenshuriken to the other dimension, making it return back and resume its course. Once Kakashi realised this, he tried to send it to the other dimension, only for Obito to run into his raikiri, making Kakashi lose concentration.

**BOOM!**

-RPR-

The shinobi head quarters were waiting for the news of the group they had sent to retrieve Naruto. All the divisions had gone back and were now celebrating their victories. The only ones that weren't celebrating were Mifune, the Kazekage: Gaara, the Hokage: Tsunade, the Konoha 11 (minus 1), Gaara's brother, Kankuro and their sister Temari; the Mizukage: Mei Terumi, the Raikage: A and the Tsuchikage: Onoki. They were all waiting for the news about Naruto. Since B got captured by Obito on the battlefield, they ordered that all shinobi would return back with Naruto. When no one could find Naruto, Obito appeared and informed them that the eight tails was sealed, B was dead and that Naruto was in his possession. They sent Kakashi and others to go and get Naruto. When they didn't report back, they started to worry.

"Do you think that Kakashi-sensei failed?" Sakura decided to break the silence that filled the room. The only answer she got was even more silence and...

**BOOM!**

Everyone who was in the room rushed towards the windows. They could see a gigantic dome that was made out of fire. All who knew the dome and who could have made it, ran towards where the dome was. The rest looked at the running group and decided to follow them.

-RPR-

Naruto was looking around the giant crater frantically. He saw Kakashi get engulfed in the rasenshuriken and hoped that he was still safe. He scoured everywhere until he saw his sensei's hitai-ate. He clutched it in his hands and started to tear up. He just killed his own teacher! What kind of student was he? He closed his eyes and fell to his knees. Rain started to fall because of the high temperature the rasenshuriken emitted. The water made his spiky hair fall down onto his face. His tears were mixing with the water. His eyes were still shut, so he did not see a quick tear appear in front of him. The Juubi's eyes were not shut and he could see... no he could feel the tear happen.

**_"Naruto, open your eyes now!" _**Naruto's eyes opened slowly.

_"What, what's wrong?" _The Juubi was silent for a second.

**_"That last attack was fused with my power. Normally it wouldn't matter but since that jutsu exceeded S-rank even without my power, but you used my power. Since it was already powerful from the start, the addition of my power made the area a bit unstable" _**Naruto frowned at that.

_"How unstable?" _The Juubi was once again silent.

**_"It tore a hole in the dimension"_** Naruto's mouth was open wide and so was his eyes.

_"A hole in th- How is that a BIT unstable?!" _The Juubi was about to retort but he was interrupted.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turned around and saw all the Kages, Gaara's siblings, Mifune and the entire Konoha 11 running towards him. He smiled and was about to respond when a hole opened up and he was sucked in. Everyone as shocked and Tsunade shouted.

"NARUTO!"

-RPR-

One minute Naruto felt like he was being sucked into something and the next he felt like he was falling. He opened his eyes and saw the forest that surrounded Konoha. He sighed in relief and walked towards the village. He saw something ahead and squinted. What he saw made his brain stop. It was the time when Naruto failed the exams to become a genin and Mizuki tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll. That much made sense to him since he predicted that the holes were time holes. What he didn't predict was that he was a girl in this timeline... a freaking GIRL.

"What. The. Fuck?"

* * *

AN: Alright, done with the prologue. I had this idea stuck in my head when I read Naruto going and meeting his female counterpart. I always wanted to write this and now it is finished woo! Pairings are going to be: Naruto X Naruko (obviously), Naruto X fem Sasuke (didn't see that one huh?) and maybe Kushina (this one is up to you, I'll have a poll up)


	2. Future is already screwed up?

"What. The. Fuck?"

The scene in front of Naruto had made sense to him. He travelled back in time thanks to the major power output his jutsu produced, making a hole in the world. Yes that he gets. He miraculously goes to the time when he first began becoming a ninja. Yes he gets that too. But one thing he didn't account for is that he was a girl. Maybe another dimension where everyone is the opposite gender? No Mizuki and Iruka were the same. So how come he was the one that CHANGED?! It made no sense. Well it was a different dimension so maybe this one was where he was a girl.

"Why am I a girl?" Naruto sighed loudly, luckily no one heard him lest their heads explode.

During this time, Naruko had found out that Mizuki was a traitor and that she was the host of the Kyuubi. She also found out that the Kyuubi had killed Iruka's parents but he did not blame her. Those made her brain run on overdrive. It didn't help that Mizuki threw a large shuriken at her and Iruka took the hit for her. She now understood why the villagers treated her like that; the glares, the alienation, the overcharged items she bought form stores, being kicked out of the orphanage at a young age, getting textbooks that had little to no information in helping her become a ninja properly and the worst one out of them all, the beatings she gets nearly every day, especially on her birthday. It didn't help that some men tried to make a pass on her after she gets attacked. Thankfully the ANBU were always there to stop them from almost raping her; but why didn't they stop them before? This made her brain stop and restart and the first thing she does is run away from Mizuki.

"Oho, running huh? Well that makes it more fun doesn't it? Ne Iruka seems you fail as a teacher since you can't protect _one _child. Don't worry, once I'm done with her, you're next" Mizuki jumped towards the direction where Naruko ran and chased after her.

"D-damn you Mizuki" The last word was barely above a whisper.

Naruto frowned at the scene he was watching. Iruka was almost dying, he was a girl, and Mizuki had a look in his eyes like he wanted to rape her and his counterpart froze longer than he did when Mizuki told him that he was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. He shook his head to get rid of all the thoughts and jumped towards Iruka. No use in trying to process things when your teacher is dying in front of your eyes. He would be damned if he let Iruka die; the man was basically like a brother to him.

Iruka heard the grass shuffle next to him. He turned his head and opened his eyes. They widened when he saw a Yoindaime lookalike.

"Y-Yoindaime-sama, y-your alive" Naruto sighed at that. He was expecting that someone would mistake him for his father since this was not his own world.

"No, I am not the Yoindaime, but right now you need help" Naruto started to move his hands towards where the hole the shuriken made. His hands glowed a pale green and started to heal the wound. He was thankful for Tsunade giving him lessons on healing. He was not as good as Sakura, Tsunade or Shizune. The best he could do for Iruka was to make the hole smaller to reduce the bleeding. He didn't remember Iruka having this fatal wound on this night. Not only that, but his counterpart was older than him; maybe around 14 to 15. Then again, something's are different.

"Th-thank you, but right now, Naruko needs help. Please save her" Naruto nodded his head and ran towards where Mizuki and Naruko ran.

-RPR-

Naruko was now utterly screwed. She had used Kage Bunshin to try and fight Mizuki but he just destroyed all of them with his freaky transformation. He turned into a tiger thing and obliterated all of her clones. Now he was walking towards her, a look in his eyes that looked like a hunter had trapped its prey.

"You know, I've been waiting for this. Remember the time that man almost got you. That was ME!" Mizuki pounced on Naruko, who remembered that the man had grey hair like Mizuki's. Her mind clicked; it was Mizuki who almost raped her! And now that they were alone...

-RPR-

Naruto was nearing the place where the two were. What he saw made him stop. Right there, Mizuki held Naruko's arms above her head, making them useless. She was trying to kick him off but her kicks weren't reaching him. He was busy ripping her clothes off. Seeing enough, Naruto took out his personal blade and added chakra to it. The blade was then engulfed in black flames. He went behind Mizuki in a blink of an eye; his speed rivalled Gai's without his weights. He tapped Mizuki's shoulder, making the man turn. Once Mizuki turned his head, Naruto punched him, making Mizuki fly to the right.

"Who the fuck are you? Why the hell did you stop me from doing that to the demon whore?" Mizuki was pissed at the mysterious blonde that appeared from nowhere. Naruto blasted his killing intent at Mizuki, effectively shutting him up and stopped him from moving.

"I stopped you because you were going to harm this pretty girl here" Naruko blushed at the compliment but it disappeared when she suspected him of being the same as everyone else.

"And I am your executioner" Naruto shunshined towards Mizuki, leaving behind silver wind with flicks of fire; his own personal shunshin. Naruto raised his blade and swung it down at Mizuki's neck. He stopped before he pierced the skin.

_'Wait, if I kill Mizuki-teme now, then that would screw up the future since he was supposed to escape the prison and get Orochimaru's serum'_ Naruto looked back down at Mizuki and realised that he was already in the curse seal mode. The future was already somehow screwed up.

_'Ah, fuck it' _Naruto lifted his blade up again and continued going down; this time without stopping. Mizuki's head got lopped off but his head was caught on fire. The black flames engulfed his entire head until it was nothing but ash. He turned and saw Naruko still without her clothes. He blushed when he saw her. Taking off his cloak, he put his arm out.

"Take it. Looks like you need it more" Naruko blushed that she was still in the nude in front of the mysterious teen. She took the clothes from him and wrapped it around his body.

"Thank you" She managed to get out; her voice became timid and shy around him. She mentally shouted at herself.

_'Stop it! Why am I being all like this in front of him? I'm different than this. I should be loud and brave but in front of him I'm a goddamn girly girl! Why? Just because he looks hot and has nice muscles and- wait... what?!' _Naruko shook her head.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Still with the shy voice.

"I said to come with me. Iruka is over there and needs to go to the hospital" Naruko nodded her head. Naruto grabbed her shoulder and shunshined towards Iruka. They saw that Iruka was up and walking towards them. Iruka smiled at them.

"Naruko, I'm sorry that I failed you. Tonight, you showed me you were good enough to become a shinobi. Close your eyes" Naruto smiled at what was about to happen. He remembered this bit and it was one of his most cherished memories. Naruko felt a weight on her forehead and opened her eyes. She saw Iruka without his headband. This made her hands move up and touch her head, only to feel metal. Her eyes widened and rushed at Iruka, hugging him to death. Naruto chuckled at the scene and grabbed both of them, shunshinning towards the Hokage tower.

-RPR-

Naruto, Naruko and Iruka were in front of the Hokage. Naruto was happy that his Jiji was alive and he could see him again, but this man was not his Jiji. Maybe he could make him his Jiji again? Naruto shook his head while Iruka was still busy reporting to the Hokage with Naruko's help. Naruko fell asleep and laid down on the couch in the office and Iruka had left to go to the hospital. It was now Naruto and the Hokage.

"So, who are you?" The aged Hokage was inspecting the teen in front of him.

"Well it's a long story"


	3. Meeting with a fox

Konoha was a village made for different bloodlines and clans. They welcomed any and all clans that seek to live in the village. This made the village the most powerful out of all the others. Of course it didn't come without any drawbacks. One was that they needed more resources so they waged war with others. Konoha has been in all three great ninja wars, with the current Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen being in all three wars. In his time in the wars, he had seen and heard some things that would scar most people and things that would be considered impossible. However, right in front of him was a person who took the rules of reality and broke them. Okay, it was only one thing he broke.

"... What?"

"Okay, one more time. I. Am. From. A. Different. Dimension. Do. You. Understand?" Naruto's patience was running thin from explaining himself to the Hokage for the 6th time. He could have easily just told him a lie but he couldn't bring himself to do it since it was the old man.

"So you are from the future but also from a different dimension where Naruko is a boy which is you?" Naruto nodded, happy that he was getting it.

"Still don't get it" Naruto faceplanted since he sounded like he was getting there.

"You know what, fuck it" Naruto went through a series of hand-signs and walked towards the Hokage. He stopped and put his palm on the old man's forehead, flooding him with information. If this failed, then Naruto would not know what to do. He stepped back a bit and observed Hiruzen's face. The range of emotions he had made Naruto guess which memory he was looking at. The last memory ended with the old man's face sad and... Regret?

Hiruzen slowly stood up from his chair and engulfed Naruto in a bone crushing hug. Naruto was shocked as he felt tears hit his shoulder. He heard mumbles that sounded faintly like apologizes. After realizing what the old man was saying, Naruto hugged him back.

"I've already forgiven you old man" Naruto whispered to him while patting his back. The two stayed hugging each other for a few minutes before breaking the hug.

"So that's what your life has been like thanks to my decision?" Hiruzen asked Naruto, who nodded his head.

"Don't blame yourself Jiji. If it was me, then I probably would've cracked under pressure from having to choose between telling the village of my secret or having me become one of Danzo's emotionless weapon" Naruto told him. The atmosphere in the room was gloomy until Hiruzen spoke up again.

"I think it would be best if we tell who Naruko's parents are" He decided as Naruto agreed.

"Of course, if you didn't then I would've. Don't worry about assassin's or anything since I'll be training her" Hiruzen nodded and thought of how strong Naruko would be with Naruto training her.

"... Her mother is alive..." Hiruzen told the teen, making the whole room silent.

"What?" Naruto questioned in a low voice. His mother was dead in his dimension. This must've been another difference in his an this dimension. Hiruzen nodded his head as a confirmation to his question.

"She's in a coma and we have no way to wake her. We don't know what is causing her to be in a come for so long. The doctor's had estimated that she would've been awake after a few months since her daughter's birth but that wasn't the case" Naruto frowned as he heard that. What caused his er... Kushina to be in a coma.

"We'll see her after telling Naruko everything" Naruto told the old man before walking up to the sleeping girl.

"Oi, Naruko, wake up" He said in a gentle tone. Naruko stirred before cracking an eye open.

"Mmm, let me sleep Naruto-kun" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Apparently she heard what his name was while he was busy talking to Hiruzen but what was with the suffix. Shaking his head, Naruto spoke again.

"Naruko wake up, we have some things to tell you" Naruko pouted before rubbing her eyes. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

_'Wow, she's kinda cute'_ He thought.

"What did you want to tell me now?"

-RPR-

Drip. Drip. Drip. Water dropped from the ceiling and onto the floor that was partially flooded from all the years of constant dripping. The noise echoed around the entire complex as the sewer was big and acoustical. The noise traveled all the way into a huge room with only a giant set of bars in it. Behind the bars was another room that was dark, so dark that you couldn't even see a few centimeters in. A low growl emanated from inside the room before sounds of movement was heard.

**"I swear that dripping is going to drive me fucking CRAZY!"** a large booming voice growled out. The sounds of movement got louder and louder before stopping. The darkness was broken as two blood red eyes shined through them.

"**Why couldn't the kit change the scenery. This place is so DREARY" **The voice complained before revealing itself in the light. The Kyuubi no Yoko laid down and sighed. The young Naruko had met the Kyuubi during her childhood after falling asleep and accidentally dreaming of a sewer. the dream turned out to be her subconsciousness and had discovered that she held the Kyuubi. Of course she chose to act ignorant that se held the Kyuubi to the villagers as to not make them suspect anything. The two had really hit it off as the two had become fast friends. Sighing, Kyuubi decided to see what Naruko was up to and opened up a link to her eyes. Naruko proposed a deal to the bijuu and allowed the bijuu to see what Naruko saw. In exchange, Kyuubi taught her ways on how to be a shinobi since the academy was being fuckers.

Kyuubi peered through the eyes of Naruku and saw what she was looking at. In front of her was a handsome man that looked a lot like fact, he almost looked like...

**"Y... Yoindaime?"** The bijuu whispered before seeing what was happening. The lookalike Yoindaime was talking with the Sandaime standing behind him. The two had serious expressions. After the 'Yoindaime' had finished speaking, he out his hand on Naruko's head and closed his eyes with Naruko doing the same thing. Knowing what was happening, Kyuubi turned around and faced the front of the cage.

-RPR-

Naruko was shocked that her savior was actually her from another dimension with her being a boy. Another shocking thing was that he was the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. She allowed him to enter her mind and talk with Kyuubi.

Naruto walked the same path he did a long time ago in his mind. He turned around the corner and found the familiar cage that held the Kyuubi. Walking towards it, Naruto saw that the Kyuubi was staring at him. He smiled as he saw the bijuu again.

"I know you have a human form Kyuubi" He told the bijuu. Kyuubi raised a brow before being surrounded in a light, shrinking the giant down to human size. Naruko was a bit concerned as she knew that Kyuubi was different from his versions as his didn't turn into a human. She knew that he didn't know what to expect, so when the light died down, Naruto's eyes were wide as his face had a blush, The Kyuubi was actually a female and was also female in human form. She had tanned skin and long red hair, reaching her mid-back. She had red eyes that radiated warmth but danger underneath. She had whisker marks like those on Naruto's and Naruko's face. On top of her head were a pair of orange fox ears as well as nine orange tails weaving behind her. She was also naked as she didn't have any need for clothes. Kyuubi smile slyly before moving her way towards Naruto. Se circled around him before cupping his cheek.

"**Aren't you a cute one? Get a good look at my body?" **She asked him as she smirked seductively. In her head she was laughing up a storm at how she could make him blush.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Naruto stuttered as he had never seen Kyuubi like this.

"Kyuu-chan! Now's not the time!" Naruko shouted as she fumed secretly, not that she knew.

"**Aww, but I wanted to have fun with him"** Kyuubi whined as she pouted at Naruko. Naruko glared at her, making the demoness sigh. She snapped her fingers and made clothes appear on her. She was wearing a black kimono that did nothing to hide her figure with baby foxes on the bottom. It stopped at mid-thigh level, showing off her long legs. Naruto cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Anyway, Kyuu-chan, are you training Naruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

**"Yep! Trained her since she was 10!"** She replied happily making Naruto nod his head.

"Alright, that means we can move onto harder training then. Alright let's go to the hospital, we need to do something there" Naruto told Naruko as he walked away. Kyuubi pouted as she saw that handsome man leaving.

**"Hey! That's mean! I thought you were paying me a visit, not just asking one question and leaving! You didn't even give me your name!"** She shouted at him.

"It's Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto shouted back without turning. He and Naruko left leaving Kyuubi to herself.

**"Naruto huh? Well I'll say your are cute Naruto-kun"** Kyuubi muttered as she giggled and made her way back into the cage.

-RPR-

Naruto and Naruko opened their eyes and saw the ceiling. Hearing a chuckle, the two turned their heads to Hiruzen, who seemed to be amused.

"You two sure do work fast with each other" He said making them confused. The two stared at him only to then look at what they were doing. During the time they were talking to Kyuubi, the two blondes had gotten close and started to snuggle into each other. They both blushed and removed themselves from each others hold. Naruko pouted as she had enjoyed the warmth that Naruto had radiated when they were together. Clearing his throat, Naruto gained everyone's attention.

"Okay, now let's go to the hospital"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I promise to make this longer in the future but now just deal with it. Now, all of my stories will be getting updated as a treat for you guys since it was my birthday 2 days ago and had been meaning to release them on the day but got held up. Enjoy your special!


End file.
